Generally, a touch sensor is a device which grasps a touch point in response to a touch when a user touches an image displayed on a screen with a finger or a touch pen. There are various types of touch sensors, such as capacitive touch sensors, resistive touch sensors, surface wave touch sensors using infrared rays or ultrasonic waves, and the like according to an application technique.
Such touch sensors are generally manufactured to have a structure capable of being mounted on displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), or the like. Recently, research on film-type touch sensors, which are more thin, light, and bendable, using a polymer film replacing a glass substrate as a base film is being actively conducted.
Further, generally, a polarizer is attached to an organic light-emitting display to improve optical properties of the organic light-emitting display, such as an antireflective property and the like, and a touch sensor in addition to the polarizer is attached to the organic light-emitting display to realize a touch interface with a user.
Meanwhile, since a thickness of such a polarizer is considerably thick, from about 100 to 150 μm, even though a thickness of the touch sensor is reduced to a minimum, when the polarizer and the touch sensor are separately attached to the organic light-emitting display, a flexible property of the organic light-emitting display is lowered due to the thickness of the polarizer.